Stand Up For Me
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: Someone comes to Condor Studios that...everyone else doesn't exactly like. Can you blame them? She's a jerk! Channy, Tawnico. A cute and inspiring one-shot. Atleast, I hope it inspires you. Anti-bullying themed. One-shot.


**Alright, since I haven't written one in a while, I wrote a one-shot.**

**Woo~**

**This is a special one-shot. Not only is it Channy, but...**

**In honor of all of the anti-bullying going around, it has a special theme to it. You'll see.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this to TeddyBear 333, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, IMaGUMMYbear, RainbowConverse323 and KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare..'cause I can. I also dedicate it to all the kids across America (and other continents and countries) who get, or have gotten, bullied. I personally think it needs to stop. **

**Random Note: ****I am so happy about Thanksgiving! I have Wed., Thur., and Friday off of school! Instead of five days of school and two days of no-school, it's the other way around! Yay!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny, can you go put those bags of flour in that cabinet?" The lunch lady who was working today, Janice, told me. She was so much nicer then Brenda, who I heard was out sick. "By the way, thank you so much for helping me out today. It means a lot." Janice smiled.

"It's no trouble at all, Janice." I grinned back at her, then carried the two bags of said flour to the cabinet Janice pointed at. I opened the cabinet and put the first bag of flour in, then was stopped when I reached for the second one.

It was as if the atmosphere of the cafeteria had changed completely.

And I knew they had showed up.

No, not the Mackenzie Falls cast. The Meal or No Meal girls. Sure, all of them were nice. Except their newest member.

Brittany Kenford.

Is it just me or do all snotty girls always have names like "Brittany" and "Stacy"?

Now, I normally wasn't one to hate someone. Well, I wouldn't say I hated Brittany.

I just strongly disliked her.

Mr. Condor had hired her to be on Meal or No Meal. She was gorgeous. She intimidated the rest of the cast (and most of the other shows).

Luck didn't seem to be on my side, since she walked right up to me. (How'd she get into the back of the kitchen, anyway? Wouldn't Janice stop her? Well, I suppose she scares Janice, too.)

Two of the other Meal or No Meal girls were behind her, looking as if she was keeping them hostage.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonny Munroe, America's sweetheart." Brittany said in that annoying voice of hers.

"Hey, Brittany." I said, forcing a smile onto my face. Even if she wasn't going to, I was going to try to be nice.

"What are you doing? Got fired from your show and have to work in the cafeteria? Wouldn't surprise me. And besides, from here you can watch Chaddy, your little boyfriend."

It was no secret Brittany had a crush on Chad. Her, along with everyone else (I think they're crazy), thinks that Chad likes me. So of course...

She hates me.

I blushed. "Chad's not my boyfriend!" I argued.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she looked down at the bag of flour that was sitting on the counter. "Oh, is this your only friend?" she asked, then purposly ripped a hole in the bag. "Whoops."

"No, it's not my friend, and two, that's fine. I'll just pour it into a different bag," I reached for the flour.

"Here, let me help you!" Brittany said in a sickeningly sweet tone. She picked up the flour, then faked tripping, resulting in me getting covered in flour.

Mostly on my face. Keep your cool, Sonny, keep your cool. No need to get angry...

Then again, this is Brittany...

No.

"Oh, i'm so sorry!" Brittany said in a fake tone, then smirked. "You're such a joke." she then walked away, the other two Meal or No Meal girls, Jessica and Annabeth, giving me sympathetic looks.

"I'm sorry," they mouthed. I smiled weakly.

I then heard laughter. Remembering that the whole cafeteria could see me (there was no walls or doors to get into the kitchen. It was right behind the counters.) I looekd over to them.

Everyone was laughing at me.

Well, almost everyone.

My cast of course wasn't laughing at me, instead they were looking at me the same way Jessica and Annabeth had been, pure sympathy. And to my surprise, Chad and Portlyn weren't laughing either.

The Meal or No Meal girls (and most of the others) laugher seemed to be forced, them not wanting to face the wrath of Brittany.

I put my head down and hid behind my hair, my cheeks flushed with embarassment. Janice was glaring at Brittany, I could tell.

Also to my surprise, I saw Tawni begin to stand up and open her mouth to say something, but sat back down when she saw someone else already doing it for her.

AGAIN, to my surprise, Chad Dylan Cooper was walking towards me, not looking very happy. He looked kind of angry, actually.

I was afraid for a second, but then he stood next to me and his anger was directed at the rest of the shows.

"What are you guys laughing at? I didn't see anything funny about the situation!" he yelled, causing all of the laugher to stop immediently. I saw my cast looking confused, except for Tawni. She was smiling.

"You're just saying that 'cause you like her!" someone from one of the shows (I think it was Tween Gladiators...) called out.

"Whether I like her or not doesn't matter. You're gonna laugh because of something stupid, rude, and mean Brittany did?"

No one said a word.

That was, until Brittany stood up.

"Chad, what are you doing?" she asked, frowning.

Chad gave her an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talk about, Britty."

Brittany rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, sitting in her chair again.

The main girl from Hoosier Girl, Hailey, stood up.

"You know what, Chad's right!" Haily exclaimed. "Brittany's just a jerk."

As people began yelling at Brittany, Chad turned around and smiled down at me.

"Thanks so much, Chad." I said. He wiped some of the flour of off my face.

"Your welcome," he responded, pulling me into a hug.

"You two are so cute together!" I heard Portlyn and Chastity from Mackenzie Falls squeal.

"What are you waiting for?" Tawni yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Kiss!"

Once again, to my surprise (today has been full of surprises, eh?) Nico and Grady stood upt with her. "Kiss, kiss!" They shouted along with Tawni.

Zora shrugged and began chanting, too.

I even saw Janice yelling "Kiss!".

"How 'bout it, Sonny?" Chad asked, a shy smile on his face.

I was about to say no, remembering the kiss cam incident from before, but then thought.

It's Chad.

"Why not?" I shrugged. Chad grinned, leaned down, and kissed me.

I heard Brittany yell in rage, and storm out of the cafeteria. I pulled away from Chad and looked up at him.

"I like you, Sonny." he admitted, causing the whole cafeteria to burst into "awws".

"I like you too, Chad." I said. We turned around to find the whole So Random cast standing in front of us.

"You know, ordinarily, i'd be yelling at you to get away from Sonny." Nico started.

"And yelling betrayal," Zora added.

"But the way you stood up for her...you know Chad, maybe you're not such a bad guy after all." Tawni finished, a wide grin on her face.

Chad wrapped one of his arms across my shoulders. "And don't worry, randoms, I won't hurt her." he then looked back at me. "That is, if of course, she'll go out with me."

I grinned again. "Of course, Chad."

"You guys are together? That's awesome!" Portlyn exclaimed, walking over to us. "I knew Chad liked you for a while, but never thought he'd get the guts to ask you out."

"Thank you, Portlyn." Chad said sarcastically.

"Maybe you guys should thank Brittany," Tawni said. "After all, her picking on Sonny is what got you guys together. Well, Chad standing up for Sonny after getting humiliated by Brittany. Which reminds me." She looked at the rest of the shows. "Anyone wanna say something mean? I need Nico to stand up for me!"

* * *

**There you are. Did you get that bit of Tawnico in the end? Hah.**

**I thought it was sweet, and it has some of that anti-bullying stuff.**

**Just remember:**

**If you see someone getting bullied, don't do nothing. Stand up for them!**

**-Abbie**


End file.
